


guess that's why it's human nature

by nyckolodeo_n



Series: you are the rain that will help me grow [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyckolodeo_n/pseuds/nyckolodeo_n
Summary: “You’re in my house, I can hide all I want to.” James has never been the friendliest of children, so he expects this to cause this new kid to react the exact same way. Instead, his smile grows and he wraps James in a hug and starts rambling a mile a minute. James tentatively hugs him back, but it doesn’t last long before Alexander pulls back and turns to his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fic , this is so exciting !  
> I don't really have a lot to say, this series will probably be updated once a week until i run out of ideas.  
> Hope you like it !
> 
> (i don't own hamilton, yada yada yada)

They meet when James is ten. He’s stayed home stick from school again, so it’s midday when he wakes up from his nap because the sound of a moving truck next door and an arguing couple loudly, seemingly right next to James’ window, are louder that usual because said window is wide open. He groans, rolling over onto his side and pulling one of his many pillows over his head to drown out the noise. His window is wide open because as nippy as the weather may be outside, James feels like he’s going to die of heatstroke without it, and so his mother relented her arguments and let him be. Nature is his best friend anyways, so James knew he would win that argument. The pillow doesn’t do a lot to drown the sound out, but it does enough that he is able to fall back asleep for a little over an hour.

 

When he wakes back up, he hears his mother talking to someone downstairs, and the voice of a young child is answering her. James is instantly more alert than he’s been in a week and he rushes downstairs to sneak a look at the mystery owner of the voice. When he gets to the bottom of the staircase, he slowly pokes his head around the corner and is taken back by what he sees; there is a young child, no older than James, with silky brown hair and obviously hand-me-down clothes falling off of his shoulders standing in front of a woman, James’ own mother kneeling down and trying to coax him out of what equates to a standing ball of shy action. James understands the feeling.

 

“Alexander, don’t be rude. Shake Mrs. Madison’s hand,” says the woman who James can only assume is Alexander’s mother. Her tone is firm, but kind, like his own Mama when she’s tired but not angry with him.

 

“H-Hello, Mrs. Madison,” His mother lights up, bends down, and whispers something James does not understand in the other boy’s ear that makes him smile. Alexander finally looks up and goes to shake James’ mother’s hand when he freezes in place and his eyes lock onto James’. His eyes light up and he rushes over to James on the stairs, completely forgetting about James’ mother or his own mother’s expectations. “Hello! Who are you? Why are you hiding? Shouldn’t you be at school? My name’s Alexander, what’s yours?” He is smiling so bright and all James can do is stare until the shriek of his mother breaks him out of his trance.

 

“Alexander!” the boy’s mother cries out but James’ mother is shushing her and refusing an apology and the two women watch closely to see how James will react. He can’t help what his next retort is.

 

“You’re in my house, I can hide all I want to.” James has never been the friendliest of children, so he expects this to cause this new kid to react the exact same way as everyone else has, with disgust and an upturned nose. Instead, his smile grows and he wraps James in a hug and starts rambling a mile a minute. James tentatively hugs him back, but it doesn’t last long before Alexander pulls back and turns to his mother, speaking in a language that James doesn’t understand.

 

 _“Maman, je peux lui montrer mon truc?”_ he says, eyes full of hope and wonder. James doesn’t know what that means, but apparently his mom does because she looks questioningly at Alexander’s mother.

 

“Alex does tricks?” his mom says in English thank goodness, but the question she asks turns James’ attention completely on Alexander. There’s no way—

 

“Yes, he is very fond of his… tricks.” Alex’s mother says with a smile, _“Seulement si c'est bien avec la mère de James._ Do not pout if she says no.” He nods happily, but his face falls a little bit; he must do that a lot.

 

“Please, Mrs. Madison? We can do it at my house if that makes you more comfortable.” James looks at his mother with what he hopes is anticipation in his eyes. In his ten years, he’s never met someone like him before, how great this would be.

 

“I do not mind, little Alex,” Alex squeals in delight, but his mother keeps going, “however, my little James is sick, and I’m sure he would like to see as well.” His mother glances at him and he nods enthusiastically, “Would you be alright waiting until tomorrow after school?” When James looks at Alexander, his face has fallen, but then he looks at James and frowns harder, like he cannot believe he didn’t realize that James was ill. He nods, somewhat sadly, and his mother grabs his hand as he walks back over to her.

 

“We must get going, then,” Alex’s mother says—and huh, switching to Alex was a lot easier than he thought it would be—“We wouldn’t want Mr. James to get worse, now would we Alex?” He shakes he head no very quickly and his mother chuckles at him as they walk back towards the door. James’ mother walks them to the door, hugging Alexander’s hand and pressing a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek in departure. They head out the door, but before it closes, Alexander rushes back to give James a final hug.

 

“We’re going to be the best of friends, I can just feel it.” He whispers, before letting go and running back to his mother’s side. They say goodbye one last time before James’ mother closes the door and turns back to James with a look of hope in her eyes. James can understand where she’s coming from.

  
“Mama, you don’t think he… I mean could he be like me?” James asks, a sneeze following his question. His mother smiles fondly at him before leading him back upstairs to finish his nap. It’s pointless, he wants to tell her, he’s wide-awake now, but he follows her nonetheless.

 

“I do not know, little one,” she sighs as she tucks him back in bed, “That would be nice, though, yes?” She places a kiss on his forehead and lies down beside him in the bed. She only does this when she knows he does not plan on sleeping, despite his need to. “Since you’re so awake now, lets take care of your room, shall we?” her question is innocent, but the tone in her voice is playful and knowing. James rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, smile wide and his hands already laying palms up on his comforter. “Are you ready, baby?”

 

He closes his eyes and concentrates, thinking of the new things he wants to put on his ceiling, wants to run down the walls; hyacinths and lilies and sunflowers and grape vines are all waiting to be sprouted by the wave of his hand or the snap of his finger. When he opens his eyes again, he can feel them glowing, a bright green in contrast to his beautiful dark skin. “I was born ready, mama.”

 

And within a beautiful, bright, moment, his room turns into a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Maman, je peux lui montrer mon truc? = Mom, can I show her my trick?
> 
> Seulement si c'est bien avec la mère de James = Only if it is alright with James' mother
> 
> ( this is pretty awful i wrote in like 45 minutes ; but kudos and comments are always welcome ! )


End file.
